Subscribers to broadcast television sometimes desire to view television programming at times other than when the programming is broadcast. Digital video recorders (DVRs) use high capacity magnetic disk storage to record and time shift television (TV) programs. These DVR devices have leveraged the growth of microprocessor technology and added smart functionality such as program guides and automated recordings by schedule or by title of the desired television program. Further, these devices have changed the way people watch television. The consumer now worries less about the scheduling of television programs, relying instead on the DVR to record shows of interest so that the consumer can watch shows at their leisure. As successful as DVR devices have been, however, typical existing models have certain limitations such as, but not limited to, the inability to simultaneously record multiple programs, limited storage capacity, and the need for users to remember to set the DVR to record the television programs of their choice.